Right Now
by Bakuraluver4ever
Summary: {Short Song Fic} Bakura is angry at Ryou for breaking the rules and decides Ryou needs a little punishment. Inspired by the band Korn


**A/N **Today I just randomly woke up and decided to write one shot song fic, I don't know why I just did, and the first song that came to mind as well was Right Now by Korn. So anyways please read and tell me what you think, feedback would be greatly appreciated

Right Now

Bakura sat on the window ledge of his hikari's room. It was late at night, but Ryou never returned home.

He had told Ryou that if he didn't obey his curfew there would be consequences. His gripped tightened on the edge of the window till it almost bled. Tonight his hikari was going to be punished.

I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down

Ryou walked in quietly, his whole body shaking. He was two hours past curfew, he had been at a party that Malik had organized and he didn't notice the time. He quietly closed the door, but froze as he felt a warm breath trickle down his neck. "What did I say about coming home past curfew?"

Ryou turned around, wide eyed, staring directly at Bakura, "I-I-I'm so-sorry B-B-Bakura," he stuttered. Bakura growled and grabbed his snowy white hair, causing him to whimper, "What did you call me!" he yelled shaking him, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that!" he hissed in his ear.

"I'm sorry master!" cried Ryou.

Bakura smiled, seeing him whimper. That was one of the many other things he loved doing to him. Ryou had become his little toy, which only he could play with.

Bakura dropped Ryou to the ground; he looked down at him and noticed something different about him. He ripped of the dark purple cape Ryou was wearing. "Where did you get this?" he growled, shoving it in his face.  "From…Malik, it was cold outside so he gave it to me."

Bakura glared at him, no one was supposed to care for Ryou but him, and no one touched him but him. He examined the cape and a white substance that he knew all too well. He kicked Ryou hard, hearing the cracking of his ribs. "And how long have you been fucking him!?"

Why's everything so tame?  
I Like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around

Ryou looked down, not daring to look at him Yami, "A while…I'm sorry Master." He whispered. Bakura could feel the anger rising beneath him, he was sorry? Sorry for fucking Malik, or sorry that he found out? Either way all he wanted to do that very instant was to kill him, to make him fucking pay for what he did. He had been mad at Ryou before but this time, Ryou had drawn the line. He slowly approached him, a sinister smile plastered on his face.

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Ryou shifted to a corner, covering, his head, "Onegai," he cried, "Onegai Bakura-sama." Bakura just walked up to him, cupping his chin, "Hikari," he whispered coldly, "My beautiful hikari," he stroked his pale face, looking into his big brown eyes. He looked so cute, so fragile. He wanted to take Ryou, there and now, but something inside of him was screaming no.  The anger that was inside of him was slowly submerging.

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Bakura quickly slapped Ryou, scratching him at the same time. Ryou covered his cheek, wailing in pain. Bakura stood up, grabbing Ryou by his hair again. Ryou squirmed trying hard to escape his grasp, Bakura just pulled harder making Ryou cry.  Tears where streaming down his cheeks, his words came out in small gasps.

This was only the beginning.

Bakura punched him hard on the chest, knocking the breath out of him. If Bakura weren't holding him, Ryou would've stumbled back wards. Instead Bakura just continued to punch him, like a pillow, Ryou's eyes became dilated, trying hard to breath. Bakura then kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying across the room. Ryou moaned loudly in pain, curling up into a small ball.

Bakura reached into his pocket, pulling out a small knife, as he slowly approached Ryou. Ryou looked at him, like a scared puppy, his lower lip was bleeding and he now had a black eye. Bakura violently shoved Ryou onto his back, he place the sharp blade at Ryou's collar bone, quickly, he slid the knife down his shirt. This caused the shirt to rip apart along with the skin underneath it. Ryou screamed, trying to push his Yami off. Bakura bent down and began to lick the blood, he moaned feeling his hikari's blood flow through his veins.

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

Bakura moved away, his lips and chin covered in blood he glared at Ryou. Ryou's whole body was shaking, tears streamed down his cheeks, causing the cuts on his face to burn. For Bakura, Ryou was like a dying angel, his white hair was stained with blood. The bruises on his chest had already formed a beautiful dark purple. All of a sudden a feeling of lust overcame Bakura.

He wanted to take Ryou there and now but that would make it less painful for his hikari. Bakura reached for the knife again and began to scar his name into Ryou's body. Ryou gasped, his cries came out in little mews. He had become weakened. Bakura grinned, as he ripped of Ryou's pants.

Ryou's eyes widened, "NO BAKURA!" he yelled with all his might. Bakura whacked him hard across the head, "Shut up!"

You open your mouth again  
I swear I'm gonna break it  
You open your mouth again,  
Oh God I cannot take it

He then removed his own pants, Ryou was struggling to get away but Bakura pinned him down a little too hard. He then flipped Ryou onto his stomach. Then, without hesitation Bakura plunged into Ryou.

Ryou screamed loudly, his body felt like it was being ripped in two, the pain was so intense, he just continued to scream. Bakura smiled, hearing the screams, he pumped into him harder. God was he tight.

Ryou pounded at the floor, his was now bleeding from the head, causing him to become really dizzy, but that didn't eliminate the pain. Bakura pumped in even harder, spilling his seed deep into him. Ryou just lay there crying, he felt so dirty, so violated. Bakura pulled out him and pulled his face closer to him, "Shush my hikari," he soothed, kissing him. Ryou just sobbed uncontrollably. Bakura growled, "Shut up!" he cried, punching at his body, breaking the last few ribs that weren't broken.

Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!

"I've had it!" he yelled, punching Ryou hard, "I fucking took care of you and this is the thanks I get. It's because of me you have friends, it's because of me you became the person who you are."

Ryou shut his eyes tightly, trying hard to the screams, "LET ME BE!" he yelled kicking Bakura off, Bakura stumbled slightly shocked, but he grinned seeing his hikari crawl away. He grabbed him by the hair, "What's wrong Ryou, did I hurt you?"

"I want to die," he whispered. Bakura looked wide-eyed at Ryou. He had never said anything like that before. "No Ryou…" he murmured, "You will not die, nor want to, I am here and I consol you. You will do as I say, when I want to fuck you, you will let my fuck you. When I want you to be in pain, you will be in pain and that is how it's going to be."

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you  
  
Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you  
  
Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you  
  
Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

Ryou just continued to sob, "I HAVE YOU" he yelled, and "I didn't want you to be here in the first place, you came to me" he tried to stand up, "You are the one who wanted to be with some one, you are the one who was never loved!"

Bakura stood up as well, "Take those words back now!" he yelled. Ryou narrowed his eyes, "Never! I meant every single word and no one can make me take it back."

Bakura's eyes suddenly flashed red, something that Ryou have never seen before.  He then lunged for Ryou

I Fucking hate you

I Fucking hate you

I Fucking hate you

I Fucking hate you

I Fucking hate you (Shut up!)

I Fucking hate you (Shut up!)

I Fucking hate you (Shut up!)

 Bakura tackled Ryou to the ground; his wrapped his hands around his neck tightening his grip. Ryou gasped trying hard to pull of his hands but it was no use. Bakura just tightened his grip, clenching his teeth in anger. Ryou's hands fell from Bakura's arms; his eyes rolled back on the side of his head and stopped breathing.

Bakura loosened his hands and pulled Ryou the lifeless Ryou close. He stroked his bruised cheek and his soft white hair.

 "You see Hikari, only I can have you, if I can't have you no one can."

Shut up

The End

Well there was a two hours well spent, I don't like it very much but it made my friend sick so I think it's pretty good. My friend said that this would make a cool story…I don't see how but if you would like a continuation please let me know and of course as always, feedback is always wanted.


End file.
